Remember Me
by MyForever17
Summary: Edward fell in love with Bella from the first sight, but she had a kind of amnesia. Unlike the other amnesia, she can't remember anything that happened the day before. How would she love him back when she can't remember him tommorrow? RnR please :


a/n: Hey everyone! So this is the new story! First of all, I want to thank my amazing Beta, who helps me a lot **Momentarily Sane** Thank you so much! And I want to thank all of you who read this story. Thanks to all of my best friends. Who support me. I just graduated from the Junior high school so I made this. I was inspired by a story of a movie, and then I combine it with Twilight and there you go! I hope you like it! You'll probably get into the point of the story in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review ;) I really appreciate it! Just leave a review .

DISCLAIMER:

Edward: So what are you going to do after you're graduated?

Me: I'm going to write a book

Edward: What book?

Me: Twilight

Edward: You must be Joking. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

I don't own Twilight

**Remember Me;**

All Human (AH)

Chapter 1: Strange

_Edward's POV_

_What a boring class_ I thought as my eyes drooped. I had never liked English, I always spent the class wondering what in the hell was worse than it? I was fighting not to fall asleep, usually I did, but that was until Mr. Berty had called my parents about my lack of participation. Then Alice just had to tell mom and dad about this, she was the most irritating sister I'd ever had. It was so easy for me to fall asleep. In fact, the desk beside mine was empty, so there was no one who would mind if I was asleep.

Forks High, the place where my dreaded English class belonged. I was losing my battle until I heard the most beautiful song this school ever played, the bell.

I walked to the cafeteria where I found Alice sitting at our usual table. She was with her boyfriend, who was my buddy, Jasper. Then there was Emmet, my other close friend with his new girlfriend, the blond bombshell Rosalie.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmet yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Eddie," I snapped my usual response.

"Whoa easy Edward, chill." Jazz interjected.

"Still alone? No date?" Alice grinned. I heard a quiet laugh.

"Shut up Alice" I growled turning to my lunch.

"Actually, some of my friends like you. You only need to choose one of them." Rose added in.

"So, which girls?" Jazz asked with a half smile, attempting to defuse the tension.

"Hey, hush! Look, it's the new girl. People had been talking about her; she just entered Forks High in the middle of this semester. I met her in Math." Alice cut in to the conversation.

"What new girl? Where?" I said curiously, because honestly, what did Forks have to attract new people?

"Over there."Alice pointed over my shoulder. "I think she's beautiful, but well, she's a little bit… weird." Alice told us,

"Alice, which one is her?" I asked again, getting frustrated. I could recognize all the girls at that table.

"Look at that table. Behind it, there's a girl with brunette hair. Hey look she turned her face!"

Then I saw her looking at us. She scanned over us, her gaze resting in one spot. Alice? Jasper? Emmet? Rose? Nope, I followed her gaze to me. Well shit.

I met her gaze. She had brown eyes that matched her hair. A Pale face with white lips, but I agreed with Alice. She was perfectly beautiful.

"Does she have any sickness? Her face looks so pale..." Rose asked while looking at the new girl.

"Hmm… I don't know. Poor girl! I've been planning to ask her to hang out. She doesn't have any friends yet, maybe she can be my shopping partner?" Alice explained, a small grin gracing her face.

I heard Emmett snort and mumble "Ever since her first credit card."

"Or has anybody been in a class together with her? Edward? Rose? Emmet?" someone mentioned me, but the only thing that I could focus on was her eyes, her face, her gaze, the new girl. She turned to get her bag, and she seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"No, I haven't," Rose answered.

"Neither have I," sounded like Emmet. "And you Eddie?" Emmet's voice. My eyes kept on her. She was standing. Was she leaving? No way.

"Edward? What are you staring at?" Alice asked, attempting to get my attention. "Oh, I think I know! Hmm, maybe my dear brother should to ask her out instead of me." I began wondering what Alice was talking about.

"She's leaving Edward, excepting that you'll meet her in the class? She's not going to Math like you have after this, don't you? Oh poor Edward, guys there will be no date for Edward today. Same as always," Alice started to purposefully try to irritate me. Then again, she had a point.

"Shut up Alice! Crap, I should've, ugh I lost…" I murmured off quietly. Laughter began to bubble out of my sweet sister.

"You like her don't you?" Alice winked.

"Alice now shut the hell up. You know I don't date, and I don't care. I'm going to class now, bye." Alice always had to be irritating every minute of every day, I began to wonder if it was a birth defect of hers.

The next day, I planned to follow the girl. She was a little bit strange, and I felt there was something _wrong_ with her. I came earlier to school, but she didn't show up. I finally surrendered and went off to English. Ugh why does English have to be the first class for me today?

When I entered the class, it was full, this being because I was late, which was because I was waiting for the new girl. I looked to my desk, but the desk beside mine wasn't so empty anymore. Holy, it was the new girl, she was there. Sitting beside the only empty desk in the class which was conveniently where I sat. Great…

I walked toward the desk. _Huh what am I going to say? More importantly, why did I care?_

I breathed "Um, may I sit here?" stupid, I know.

She turned her pale face and stuttered "Um… Yes." She accompanied this with a nod.

"Thanks" I said. Silence. _Where the hell was Mr. Berty?_ I cleared my throat, and I cleared my throat once again. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" Finally I managed to speak.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her head snapping to me.

I chuckled first, "um, well you're the new girl. Everybody talked about you, a lot. So yeah, I heard your name."

"Oh, great." She mumbled.

"Um, so why did you choose forks? Do you like the weather I mean, cold, rain?" I asked, just trying to prolong the conversation.

"Well, uh, I don't really like the wet, or cold, or things like that, no" She blinked her eyes twice during the following silence.

"So, why did you move here then? I heard you're from Phoenix, I thought that you'd like something dry?" Just wanted to know more about her.

"Uh, it's a long complicated story formed from a complicated event in the past," she turned her attention to her fingers at that point.

"Well, I thought you'd like to share something about yourself…" I mumbled, not knowing where to go from there.

"Alright Everyone! Sorry I'm late." Mr. Berty cut in finally.

"First of all, I want to say welcome to the class to Miss Swan." He announced, causing everybody to stare at her.

"Thank you sir" she answered with a soft voice and beautiful tone.

"Now, I'm giving you this period to work on a task. Write a poem. Make it as wonderful as you can. The deadline is a week which is plenty of time for you all. However, I will give bonus marks to those who finish it today," I groaned. Crap hell poetry, oh God.

"Oh man…" I murmured. I heard the other murmurs in the class. Of course this is a joke, writing a poem. I heard something like, 'Oh man,' 'Oh what the hell,' 'Another task please?', 'Oh not poetry!'. 'Cut the joke off!' …

"QUIET CLASS! I'm your teacher, now do the paper!" he was mad.

"Oh this is ridiculous" I sighed, pulling a binder out of my backpack.

"What's wrong with poetry? Its beautiful words that come from your mind, you just have to write it on a piece of paper. Done!" I heard Bella explain.

"That easy? Really?" I chuckled, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"I think," she shrugged, taking the paper in front of her, which she instantly began scribbling on.

I tried to sneak a peek, but got caught.

"No peaking!" She hid her paper, turning a mock glare to me.

"Alright, writing a poem. Easy," I sighed. I didn't know what to write, and ended up spending the period staring at a blank sheet of paper.

An hour later Mr. Berty stood at the front of the class and called our attention.

"Is anyone done?" silence. I laughed quietly, of course there was no one in the class who had done the poetry assignment. Or so I thought until someone beside me raised her hand.

"Oh, Miss swan," he walked toward our desk, and took her paper. "May I check it?"

"Sure" she smiled a heart breaking smile and handed over the paper.

"Oh now this is wonderful. I will be so honoured if you'd be willing to read this. Will you?"

There was a long awkward pause before she stuttered "Um, yes Mr. Berty.."

She took the paper back, breathed, and began reading.

_Unlike the words that wrote on this paper_

_Unlike craved stories on the top of the trees_

_Those are not easy to be erased_

_It's like words that scratched on the sands at the beach_

_When the sea rise and pass through it_

_The words erased_

_They're all gone_

_Those are memories of mine_

_I've built a sand castle_

_But the water of sea sucked it out_

_I've made a house of straws_

_But fire burned it up_

_That's all the memories of mine_

_Start it all over again._

_That's what happens every day_

_Yesterday I was happy_

_Today I don't know what happiness I got yesterday_

_Today I'm in love_

_Tomorrow the feelings will be gone_

_Will I ever be in love, if love will gone tomorrow_

_Or the next day_

_Or the next day_

_So please, give me a shield to protect my memories_

_Give me a blade to fight for my feelings_

_And help me so I can remember you_

_Remember you tomorrow._

My heart stopped beating as she read her poetry.

It was such a beautiful piece, beautiful voice, beautiful tone, beautiful face, beautiful accent and so many beautiful things inside her I just didn't know what I was thinking, how did I know she had an inner beauty. Or, was I really in love with her? From the first sight? It was laughable, right?

She gave the paper back to Mr. Berty at the end.

"That was really wonderful" he praised, before turning his gaze to me "And how about you, Mr. Cullen?" great.

"Um, I... I haven't finish yet it sir." I explained, remembering to add a sweet smile of my own.

"Or you're not starting yet?" he laughed.

"I think Miss Swan can help you. She's really good with poetry." I was about to look at her but then the bell rang.

"Alright, I'll use this paper to give you an addition score besides the final exam. So if you get a good mark with this lesson, you'll get an addition for your English mark. Any question?" A shake of Bella's head and he smiled. "Good."

I saw Bella grab her things in a rush as she stood up and walked out in a rush.

I walked in a rush to, trying to catch her.

"Hey. Um, since said that you can help me, I'm was going to ask you, well if we can maybe go somewhere sometime so I can learn more from you." I didn't finished as she cut me off.

"Sorry I... I don't have much time." She glanced at me with an apologetic look.

"That's okay, I can wait whenever you can I..."

"I'm sorry." She walked faster. What was wrong with her? Could I ever finish a sentence? Perhaps she hated me; I mean she left me behind.

I really wanted to know where she lived, so I followed her after school. I tried to follow her carefully so that she didn't know I was behind her. She got into an old red truck, and I got ready to get to my Volvo. When her truck was gone I hit the gas slowly, accelerating slowly. I had thought that she would drive her truck to her house, but she stopped in front of a pharmacy. I parked across the street from her, just in case.

I saw her get out of her truck, but she dropped something without realizing it. A piece of paper, I thought perhaps her poem. When she entered the pharmacy already, I went toward her truck, and picked up the paper. It was her poem indeed. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket and walked slowly and to the pharmacy, but I stayed near the window of the building and watched her.

I listened closely to the conversation. "Hello Bella," the pharmacist greeted with a smile.

"Uh... Hi?" she sounded doubtful.

"It's me Caroline, the pharmacist here? You come here whenever you run out your medicine Bells, remember?" _medicine?_ There was a silence that the woman Caroline broke "That's okay if you don't remember me. Alright, wait here and sit until I call you, okay?"

"Don't you need the prescription?" Bella questioned, still quite doubtful of the lady.

"You come here often. I already know what you need pretty well," Caroline winked at her and turned to the back room.

"Okay," Bella mumbled before sitting in the waiting room. I watched her carefully. She looked confused, like she was trying to remember something very hard.

I tried to remember the words in the conversation. The woman said "_It's me Caroline, the pharmacist here? You come here whenever you run out your medicine Bells, remember?"_

The woman had already known Bella, but she didn't remember Caroline at all? And what did she need _her_ medicine for?

"Here you go," Caroline was back. Bella would see me if I was still around.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I should've remembered you Caroline. Damn memory. Damn accident I..."

"Shh, it's not your fault. Take the medicine three times a day. You can't check on the label." _Damn memory? Accident?_

"Well Thanks. See you…" As Bella spoke I walked slowly and hide between the trees.

As Bella was gone, I entered the pharmacy. Caroline was there.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you sir?" she greeted with yet another smile.

"Um, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions." I began uncertainly.

"Well, what questions are you gonna ask, sir?" she prompted after I paused.

"Just call me Edward. Um, you saw the girl named Bella right?"

She suddenly looked into my eyes and there was a brief silent first. "Oh yes, Bella Swan," she nodded uncertainly.

"What medicine did she buy? I mean what's wrong with her? Does she have any serious illness?" At that she froze. "I-I'm sorry I know it's not my business but, I'm Bella's friend and I wanted to know her. You-you can trust me. Cause I'm just feeling a little bit... worried." I couldn't speak right.

"It is not Edward. It's not your business. But if you asked me what medicine she bought, she asked for a pill known as Tacrine, or Cognex as some prefer." She explained. I thought hard, I remembered hearing something about that when I was down at the hospital. I couldn't remember correctly, but wasn't that a memory aid?

"Isn't that for memory? Does she have a problem remembering things?" I asked the woman.

"Not exactly, but I can't tell you anything further. I'm sorry, but I know her father. He's the chief of police here and I have to keep this. 'Cause, I'm one of the only who know her ill…" she didn't finish.

"Illness?" I demanded.

"Sorry Edward I really shouldn't tell anything to you." She sighed.

"Well, that's okay. I'm sorry I pushed you. Thank you Caroline." I smiled politely, those I was slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't tell you…" she sighed once more.

"I understand. Good bye." I left the pharmacy.

She was right. I actually can't know what illness Bella had from her. Unless Bella or her family let her tell me, it wouldn't seem right.

I was home then. I walked to my room and took a paper from my pocket. It was Bella's poem. Curiously I read it. There was something in my head after I read it. Amnesia was the main cause of memory loss, and it adds up. I was sure about that. From the words she wrote I could feel it, but the strange part were the word, _yesterday, tomorrow, will I ever be in love.._. _Remember you tomorrow..._

I didn't have any idea. Remember you tomorrow. If she had amnesia, she could still remember things for the day before. She would only forget the past wouldn't she? She didn't remember Caroline whom she ever met before. That means, she wouldn't remember anything or anyone she'd met? That was crazy though! Still, would she remember tomorrow?

a/n: So how was that? Do you want me to continue? Or just stop there, cause this is bad? Tell me review please….


End file.
